Mexico
Mexico features two variants, Team Deathmatch and Search & Destroy. Story Defence of the Mexico Missile Base has been successfully completed. However, Global Risk has discovered that many Black List members have escaped from the Missile Base through a remote passage. They aim to block Black List’s retreat. Black List is sealed up tightly. There is only one way out – eliminate Global Risk. In order to defeat Global Risk, the Black List must come up with a strategy to plot a sneak on the Global Risk, or it is game over. In the map Mexico, the teams start at opposite ends of the map where they can maneuver around a sewer, and two bomb sites. Mexico occurs in a small Mexican village, so it's all close combat, allowing a faster kill time around the map. Mission *'Black List goal:' Demolish the Missile Base. *'Global Risk goal': Eliminate Black List. Team Deathmatch Mexico actually is a small village. In the middle of the starting places there is a building with a balcony that permits access to both teams' spawn areas. There are several ways to get to the other team's base: the first is at ground level, and even then there are several directions one can take, such as the interior of one of the buildings. Then, there's going by balcony. The balcony in the middle of the map branches off in two directions with a small connector room in between. There is also another balcony that can be accessed by jumping on crates. Global Risk Base Global Risk spawns on the Northern side of the map with the objective of defeating the Black List up to a certain amount of kills or for a limited amount time. The starting base is filled with a bit of obstacles. If you go through the back way which is located right behind where you spawn, you'll be lead to the pathway that simply connects the Global Risk and the Black List bases together. Black List Base Black List spawns on the Southern side of the map with the key objective of defeating the Global Risk up to a certain amount of kills or for a limited amount of time. Identically to the Global Risk base, is a back hall simply right behind your base which leads to a pathway that easily connects both the Global Risk base and the Black List base. Search and Destroy In this map, Mexico is a bit more complicated and quite different from the TDM version. The teams start at opposite ends of the map in this one too. Mexico features a sewer, two sites where the offending team can plant their bombs, and a bunch of complicated stairways, streets, etc. Like its Team Deathmatch counterpart, it occurs in a small Mexican village. Global Risk Base In Mexico S&D, Global Risk starts in the B bomb site. They must then send soldiers to race down to A site before Black List gets there. However, they must also leave some soldiers to watch B site. Black List Base Black List start south from the map. The base they spawn at is far from the bombsites, meaning they must work as a group to secure the bombsites from Global Risk. This is especially true for B site, with GR spawning directly in that bomb site. Trivia *There is a glitch where BL player may respawn in middle of the S&D map. However, the player will be disconnected due to client error. *This is the most popular S&D map in CF Russia. It is played in almost every S&D room. *Mexico is notorious for a few one-way-through barriers (One side can wallbang through, but the other cannot), which effectively destroy balances if abused. Despite the glitch being obvious and this map is also one of the tournament maps, it hasn't been fixed for years, forcing most publishers to enforce bans on players found exploiting it. Gallery Comp Mexico.jpg Comp mexico.jpg Category:CrossFire Category:Maps Category:Team Deathmatch Category:Search and Destroy Category:Bot Team DeathMatch